In a building and the like where there are many elevator users, the group supervisory control of a plurality of elevators installed within one and the same building is performed, whereby the operation efficiency of an elevator system as a whole is improved. In the elevator system that performs such group supervisory control, in general, what is called elevators running neck to neck are eliminated by some method and each elevator is controlled so that the waiting time of users becomes short.
In a large-scale office building and the like, the number of elevator users tends to increase abruptly in specific time zones, such as the clock-in time zone, lunch time zone and clock-out time zone. For this reason, if the same group supervisory control is always performed in the above-described building and the like, the operation efficiency may decrease during peak busy hours.
Therefore, as a related art for solving the above-described problem, there has been proposed an elevator system that controls the operation of a plurality of elevators in which a car call registration device that enables a user to register a car call before riding on a car is provided in an elevator hall and operation control is performed according to the traffic condition in a building. In such an elevator system, operation modes are determined by judging the traffic condition in a building, and when a prescribed operation mode has been selected, floors to be serviced are zoned and set for each car according to the operation condition of each car (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-191247